


ghostbur meets sans undertale

by mortangea



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, crackfic, i wrote this when i shouldve been writing my english essay, theres like one mention of a cock but its not long, tubbo im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortangea/pseuds/mortangea
Summary: ghostbur hears a sound in his little sewer and goes to investigate it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. the crime

One day ghostbur was floating around his little tiny sewer and eating sand (as ghostbur does) when he heard a strange rattling through the grate in the middle of hisroom.

“O thats not poggers,” he mumbled and he stuck his head thru the grate 2 investigate what the sound could be. immediately , he was greeted by the grotesque smell of blood and pee

“Hello.” a voice whispered right next to his ghost ear. “How ar eu.” ghostbur jumped, spilling the mass amounts of parrotfish poop granules from his mouth onto the grimey floor.

“Who are u what r u doing here. what” he stuttered, coughing up the remaining sand lodged in his ghost esophagus

“Im sans undertale” the voice said. Behind the man’s(?) words, the faint rattling from earlier could be heard , albeit it quietly

“Let me see you sans undertale. Im ghosbutr im a ghost” 

there was a sigh, and the sound of creaking joints and popping bones quickly filled up the tiny room as the creature began to stand. Stepping out into the light, sans undertale appeared.

“Oh ym god you’re a skeleton please dont shoot me” ghosbtur flinched, pulling away from the bone man

“Relaxx…. Im not going t2 hurt u. I only hurt sinners “ sans said with a cackle. Or was it a crackle? His bones were making a lot of noise

“But i am a sinner.. or , I was. I think. I’m not him anymore though,” ghostbur admitted, lowering his head in shame.

“Oh u are? My bad then” sans said as he took a gun out and shot ghostbur in the face, exorcising him instantly.

“Welp.” sans said. “Back to sleep” and so he went back to sleep.


	2. retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans undertale gets what he deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank u for all the likes <333333 3 3 3 3 3im so happy u liked my work i put a lot of tiema dnt hgought tinto it i hoep that ghgrkgngrkgrgjnrg
> 
> Anwyaywd heres part 2 >:3333

Sans slumbered for the next week, the exorcism having spent a majority of his limited energy. If anyone were to find him in his sleeping state, they might mistake him for a recently undug grave, bones strewn about the room and an ungodly stench emanating from his piss stained clothing. 

AN:   
how the piss got there? Who fucking knoes man i dont want san’s blue cock to be canon in this fic so its not going to be. horible

Unfortuantelu,tubbo underscore found him. 

Sans undertale awoke to the feeling of pain reverberating thru his empty skull, a new ly formed crack arching across where his frontal lobe should be. Wincing, he looks up (which is impossible skeletons cant look up) to see what was happening to him. His eye sockets locked with a little child holding a massive fuckign pickaxe.

“I am Tubbo Underscore,” The boy seethed, clutchign his pickaxe to his chest. “i KNOW what you did to ghostbur. i will kill you now”

Teh skeleton’s eye sockets widened in shock, and he leaped up to embrace the boy in his arms/

“What the fukc? ? ??? ? ?? ? ?? ? ? ? let go what the fuck are you trying to kill me no thats my job” Tubbo spluutered, his pick slipping from his hands onto the ground.

“Tubbo…. Its been so long,” sans sobbed, pulling tubbo underscore close into his bony skeleton arms. “Dont u remember me ? ? ? ?its me, sans. .. “

Tubbo shook his head, ripping himself from the corpse’s grasp. “I don’t remember anything like you. Now,” he said, grabbing his weapon from the floor. “Let me do what I intended to do.”

Sans nodded, kneeling on the ground in front of mr. underscore. “If i must be killed, i want it to be at my family’s hand. .. . . “

“HWAT? ? ?? “ tubbo shotuted, once again dropping his pickaxe. “FAMILY??????”

Sans smiled, looking up towards his cousin. “Our family was once close… we came from the same clan… the Unders…. Unfortunately we split when u were to young to remember. .. . . i havent seen you in ages, tubbster… . .. “

Tubbo burst into tears. “What the fuck are you saying. “

Sans shook his head, standing up with his hands raised in the air. “i will revive your dead friend, then you can kill me. Ive been waiting for you to find me and end my life, tubo. Life was suffering and i am still in pain in death, this world’s unofficial grim reaper. i want to move on. Now let me do this.”

Sans revviwdsw ghostber

Ghostbyr “oh my god im revived holy shit”

Tubbo smiled, tears falling down his face. “Thank you sans. Im going to kill you nmow”

Sans died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i hope u liekd that hahaha i put a lot of effort into it and i hope the plot twist was surrprsignly hahahd !! leave kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf ghosbtur is dead?? ?? ??? ? or is he. . .. like for pt 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD :3
> 
> Spielr:   
> Tubbo underscore kills peopel


End file.
